Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a grass mower with a mower unit mounted between front wheels and rear wheels downwardly of a vehicle body frame which is supported in contact with the ground surface by the front wheels and the rear wheels.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional grass mower, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-205946 for instance, is configured such that an inter-rear-wheel centerline between a pair of left and right rear wheels and an inter-front-wheel centerline between a pair of left and right front wheels are present substantially on a centerline in a vehicle body front/rear direction. In the above patent document, a right blade rotational shaft is disposed on a front/rear direction line extending through a center of the width of the right front wheel and a left blade rotational shaft is disposed with a slight outward offset relative to a front/rear direction line extending through a center of the width of the left front wheel. In the case of such configuration as above, grass (lawn) assuming a forwardly leaning posture as a result of being pushed down forwardly (forward traveling direction of the grass mower) by the right front wheel is subject to a side blow cutting action from a right blade which is rotated from the left side to the right side (clockwise as seen in a plane view) of the blade. Also, grass (lawn) assuming a forwardly leaning posture as a result of being pushed down forwardly (forward traveling direction of the grass mower) by the left front wheel is subject to a side-blow like cutting action from a left blade which is rotated from the left side to the right side (clockwise as seen in a plane view) of the blade. In such case as above when a cutting in the form substantially of a side blow is attempted on grass (lawn) assuming a forwardly leaning posture by a blade which is rotated substantially from the left to the right side (clockwise as viewed in a plane view) of the blade, a sufficient cutting performance may not be achieved as the blade presses down the grass (lawn).